


Jack of Johto- HeartGold Nuzlocke Run

by GhostySoldier



Series: Danny Phantom Nuzlockes [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: HeartGold Playthrough, M/M, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Fenton is your average kid with the dream of a normal kid in Johto; to become the Pokemon Champion. However, with Team Rocket's return, his plans may be put on ice. Also, who's this grey-haired kid wearing all the green and gold? Why does he seem so...hot?</p><p>Not meant to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of Johto- HeartGold Nuzlocke Run

**Author's Note:**

> I am not counting any encounters in the routes before you get Pokeballs, just so you know. And Legendaries are totally an exception to the 'first pokemon only' rule.

Sixteen year old Jack Fenton was fast asleep in his room in his home in Johto. That is until the lights came on. He jolted awake, crying, "GHASTLY IN MY ROOM!"

It was no Ghastly. Professor Oak stood there with his creepy smile, staring down at him. "It is time for you to go on a Pokemon adventure, and fight side by side with your Pokemon. Some people like to just play with their Pokemon and others like to strengthen them in battle. Now tell me..."

He leaned in close and whispered.

_"Are you a boy or a girl?"_

* * *

Jack Fenton now sat up in his bed, quivering anxiously as the sun finally came up. He was rather traumatized from that old man popping up in his room and asking those creepy questions. He heard the ding of an email on his computer, and he quickly checked it. It was from his neighbor, Maddie Davidson. He grinned and read it, and all he really saw was stuff about an adventure, being excited, and Pokemon.

"I'm gonna go downstairs!" he grinned, running down.

His mom stopped him. "Maddie was just here with her Marill. Go see Professor Elm and take your card and bag so maybe then you'll leave."

He blinked and shrugged. "O..kay?"

He walked outside and smiled. It was a nice, peaceful evening. He could see Maddie playing with her cute Marill. He headed to Elm's Pokemon lab, when...

"UGUUUU~"

Right before him, staring intently into the side window of the lab behind the mailbox, was the most handsome boy he'd ever seen! He had soft-looking pepper colored locks of hair combed back in a mullet-like style. His teal eyes glared into the window intensely, and he had the most perfect pale skin. Jack emitted an inhuman squee, running up to him.

"Who are you? Will you marry me?"

"What? No! Get lost!"

He was shoved back by the gorgeous boy, but was still in love. Maybe if he had a Pokemon he could impress him? He went into the lab with a skip in his step. When he got inside the lab, Elm gave a TL;DR speech about Pokemon walking with humans and then told him to pick a Pokemon.

He grinned, seeing the fire type one and he picked it.

"Cyndaquil, hi! I'm Jack, your new trainer. I'm gonna name you Flare, okay?"

Flare nodded eagerly, just as excited to get going as his trainer.

**Flare [male]**

**Cyndaquil  
**

**Level 5.  
**

**Hasty nature, strong willed.  
**

Jack grinned brightly, running right outside when he heard the words 'Pokemon' and 'go'. He had a feeling he was supposed to do something. Before he could do anything else, he heard Maddie call him. "Yes?"

"Oh, so you picked Cyndaquil? He's pretty cute, but he'll grow stronger. He'll like you more if you talk to him a lot. Ooooh, go show him to your mom!"

"Uh...kay?"

Maddie walked off with her Marill, leaving Jack alone. He saw the gorgeous boy was still by the lab, staring into the window.

He wondered if maybe the boy wanted a Pokemon too. He smiled and shrugged, going home to show Flare to his mom. "Oooh nice cute Pokemon, now go do what Elm told you, cause it's totally important. Oh, and here's your Pokegear, please never call me."

Jack just stared with a smile, before heading outside, smiling. He was about to EMBARK ON HIS QUEST! Before Elm came out and stopped him. "Wait, man, I forgot something. I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, I'll call you maybe."

"Um....."

Elm walked off before he could say anything.

-Insert Grinding/Journey to Cherrygrove Here-

Jack sighed as he walked into town, Flare sitting on his shoulder a level stronger. He was just walking in when suddenly OLD MAN OUT OF FUCKIN NOWHERE. "Hey, Rookie, follow me for the candy van city tour!"

He dragged him along behind him, Jack protesting all the way. "THat's the Pokemon Center, that's the Pokemart, up there is route 30, this is da beach, AND THIS IS MY HOUSE! Now who wants my shoes?"

Jack got a pair of running shoes shoved on his feet quickly. "Gaaah whaaat!"

He quickly ran into the Pokemon Center for safety, and had Flare's few scratches taken care of. He sighed, noticing it was getting dark out, so he decided to lay down for a while. He stretched out on a couch in the waiting room, cuddling Flare and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
